conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
World Trade Center on 9/11
On September 11th 2001, the World Trade Center Towers were hit by two aircraft, the Pentagon was hit by an airplane and a fourth aircraft crashed when passengers charged the terrorists. Al-Qaeda touted themselves as the terrorists. The United States government then invaded Afghanistan. In 2003 President George W. Bush invaded Iraq. Pentagon Hit By Missile *Footage of attack taken from nearby businesses. *Officials said there was no footage. *Officials later release the 4 most vague photos available. *Available photos show little aircraft pieces. While large sections can be seen in pictures from the World Trade Center. No bodies can be seen either. *Size comparisons show that it is impossible for a United Airlines craft to fit into the punctures caused by the attack. *Reports say the plane was flying extremely close to the ground. *Witnesses report that there was little noise. However if the craft was that close the noise would have been deafening. *The aircraft circled completely around the Pentagon and hit it in a side that was being renovated for this kind of attack. *Maneuvers to circle around Pentagon would be far to advanced for ill experienced terrorist pilots in a bulky United Airlines passenger craft. *Government agents immediately scoured the lawn in front of the site and took away large pieces of the craft, this was followed by a group of government officials picking up small pieces from the lawn. *Picture of government officials carrying a large covered box out of the site. World Trade Center 7 *Collapsed at 5:20 pm *Pictures show only small fires on floors near the bottom, although the collapse started at the top. * Before the attacks the building was reportedly fully evacuated. Strange because the building was renovated with a floor that has durable glass and it's own water and air supply. *The owner, Larry Silverstein, was embroiled in a controversy for using the term "pull it" in relation to a decision that was made before the building fell. "Pull it" is a demolition term for bringing down a building. Because it would take week of preparation to do a demolition like this, a decision to bring the building down would have been on that was prepared for before 9/11. Freefall WTC7 falls in uninterrupted freefall for 105 feet, which means that the upper portion of the building was not crushing the lower portion of the building. Even after admitting the fact of freefall for 2.25 seconds, the government scientists refused to acknowledge the lower portion of the building was not crushed by the upper portion. "In Stage 2, the north face descended at gravitational acceleration, as the buckled columns provided negligible support to the upper portion of the north face. This free fall drop continued for approximately *8 stories or 32.0 m (105 ft)*, the distance traveled between times t = 1.75 s and t = 4.0 s." Source: NIST's Report on WTC7, page 45 (page 87 of the PDF). http://wtc.nist.gov/NCSTAR1/PDF/NCSTAR%201A.pdf YouTube user DavidChandler911 has made numerous videos explaining this matter. World Trade Center Towers *Jet fuel is reported to have caused the collapse, but pictures show people standing inside the gaping hole caused by the jet. The amount of fire needed to destroy the buildings should have killed these people. In fact in most pictures there is very little flames. *Many on scene firefighters report explosions occurring in the building through out the collapse. * Videos show explosion clouds coming out of the building as it collapses. *Debris from building moves outwards as if coming from an internal explosion. *A temperature satellite photo shows hot spots in the debris days after the attack. Experts say this is caused by molten metal, caused only by explosive charges. Category:Events de:11. September